villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zevon
Zevon is the main antagonist of the Disney Channel animated series, Descendants: Wicked World. He is the son of Yzma, a hegemonic chemist trying to take over Auradon and formerly had a one sided crush on Mal. It is unknown if he will appear in anything outside of the show such as the live action sequels or books although he most likely will. He was voiced by Bradley Steven Perry. History Early Life Zevon's life and upbringing is rather unknown before his appearance in Wicked World but it can be assumed that he was one of the lesser known Vks since CJ, Jay, Mal and Evie were the only ones who actually knew who he was before introducing himself and CJ being his only real ally and friend. This is also evident when Carlos and Freddie didn't take his plot seriously at all and when Zevon refers to CJ as his friend when explaining how he came to Auradon. It can also be assumed that he didn't receive a very good childhood much like the other Vks and that he may have received ridicule for his crush on Mal and was possibly punished by Maleficent for it like Evie was punished for not inviting Mal to her birthday party when they were only 6. He was also most likely friends with CJ and on at least good terms with Jay before his appearance in the series, and he may have had a decent relationship with his mother who probably encouraged him to take over Auradon and most likely taught him potion-making skills although he does mention that he wishes to rival her in villainy. In Wicked World Zevon first appears in the episode "Pair Of Sneakers" when he is seen watching Mal and Freddie from an alleyway, he then reveals he followed them when they left the Isle Of The Lost and swam halfway to Auradon, before getting a lift from CJ Hook. In his next appearance in "Wild Rehearsal", he is seen watching Evie from underneath bleachers with his boots still wet. In Chemical Reaction he is seen walking into the chemistry lab and hastily stealing equipment and various liquids and potions. He didn't appear in the next episode after "Chemical Reaction" but did appear in the episode "Steal Away" when a brainwashed Mal gave him Jafar's staff, he later appears in this episode shrieking "AURADON WILL BE MINE!" In "Evil Among Us" Jay, Carlos, Freddie and Jane notice him messing around near the jewels. Jay demands that he show himself and Zevon does in a very dramatic way. In "Options Are Shrinking" he reveals mostly what has been previously mentioned here and shrinks Jay, Carlos, Freddie and Jane then puts them inside Jordan's lamp. In "Party Crasher" he appears and crashes the jewel belie, taking all of the jewels for himself and demonstrating his powerful magic by freezing Ben in a block of ice and pinning Jordan to the wall. He later appears walking over to the tourney field, beginning his uprising by casting a powerful spell in the night sky. In the next episode he fights against Mal and Evie and overpowers the two with enchanted puppets. He is defeated by Mal in the next episode when she steals Jafar's staff containing his power source, he retaliates however by using her jewel to hypnotize her. Evie however uses her crown as a boomerang and throws it in Zevon's direction knocking Mal's jewel out of his hands, Zevon panics and Mal uses his own magic against him by freezing him in a block of ice much like what he done to Ben. Zevon was then sent back to the Isle again and presumably unfrozen although that remains unconfirmed. He will presumably make a comeback at some point within the franchise although it is unknown when this will occur. Descendants 2 While not directly appearing in the movie there is a reference to Zevon's potions with Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos using various potions which have similar effects and animations to his own during the final battle. This appears as one of the many Easter Eggs towards Wicked World shown in the movie. Personality Zevon is quite cunning, arrogant, traitorous, manipulative, and villainous, always seeming to be melodramatic over everything he does. He is very opprobrious, argumentative, sarcastic, and rude towards the AKs and redeemed VKs with the only people he seems to respect and speak fondly being his mother and CJ. He has a one sided crush on Mal of whom he now despises saying that she blew her chances with him. He sees causing random chaos as sport and really enjoys himself whenever he causes anyone pain using magic or just when he is thinking about it or using magic in general. He also is very sly, intelligent and sneaky, being able to successfully create various potions and steal plenty of lab equipment right under everyone's noses. He is very cocky and confident with his plans and shows extreme excitement when using his potions. His main motivation for taking over Auradon was finally achieving his family's goal of ruling an empire with an iron fist with his reasoning being due to him sick of being unrecognised and constantly overshadowed by his peers. He also has a knack for chemistry and making potions which his mother possibly taught him to do. Zevon also has a very odd way of talking with him often using very large, fancy, made up words most likely in an attempt to make himself appear more intelligent. Appearance Zevon is a handsome, tall, slim, Hispanic teenager with thick short black hair with a blue streak in it. He wears a long black, leather trench coat with blue stripes and detailing on it and a spiked upturned collar with a blue interior (most likely inspired from his mother's fashion style). He also wears a cyan shirt, dark purple skinny jeans with a black belt and black boots that have teal laces. Quotes Trivia *He is the first male character in the Descendants franchise to be a main antagonist. *He is the second VK to be a main antagonist (the first being CJ) *Zevon could possibly be the cousin of Zim and Zam Yzma's nephews however it has been unconfirmed if Zim and Zam are part of the Descendants canon. *In the Descendants novels "Isle Of The Lost" and "Return to the Isle of the Lost", Yzma has a daughter named Yzla however it is unconfirmed if she is part of the main Descendants canon and no one working on the show has mentioned anything about this being true or if she has any connection to Zevon *He was voiced by Bradley Steven Perry (who is best known for portraying Gabe Duncan on the Disney Channel series Good Luck Charlie)'' in his first villainous role. *He has been the most evil antagonist seen in the series so far. *Despite being Yzma's son he bears very little resemblance to her apart from a reference to her fashion choices with blue and black being his main colour scheme for clothing and since his coat's collar looks similar to one of Yzma's. This makes him look more unique compared to the other VKs (despite his more simple clothing design) who have blatantly obvious resemblances in fashion to their parents. *He is the third male villain to appear in the franchise (the first and second being Jafar and Chad Charming respectively). *It is implied that he and his mother are currently rivaling each other in an evil scheme, however this was most likely just a throw away line. *Zevon is one of the most evil, dangerous and intimidating villains from a Disney Channel series along with Creepy Connie Thompson from ''Jessie and Toffee from Star Vs. The Forces of Evil. *Zevon is a much more competent villain than his mother, since he is never clumsy or dimwitted at all and had much less of a comedic intent. *He is expected to make a comeback by appearing as the main antagonist once again if a later season of Wicked World happens, or in one of the sequels to the books or movies. *It is debatable if Zevon is a Karma Houdini or not since he was rather tamely punished considering his actions and can easily escape the Isle again should the AKs or reformed VKs return there for whatever reason. *Zevon has an odd habit of saying phrases such as "BA BAM!" whenever he uses one of his potions. *Zevon is the only VK so far to be more evil than their parent. *He may have been inspired by Mozenrath from the Aladdin TV spinoff due to the characters sharing several traits. *He looks somewhat similar to another Disney Channel villain, Kal from Halloweentown 2. Navigation Karma Houdini psychopaths Category:Tragic Category:Stalkers Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Teenagers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Charismatic Category:Mastermind Category:Big Bads Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Usurper Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Traitor Category:Lover Stealers Category:Love rivals Category:Strategic Category:Fighter Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elementals Category:Greedy Category:Conspirators Category:Outcast Category:Provoker Category:Destroyers Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Opportunists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Friend of the hero Category:Thief Category:Magic Category:One-Man Army Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Malefactors Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Game Changer Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Trickster Category:Brainwashers Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Internet Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:Possessor Category:Xenophobes Category:Archenemy Category:Summoners Category:Monster Master Category:Incriminators Category:Master Orator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Muses Category:Oppressors Category:Social Darwinists Category:Anarchist Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Thugs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Descendants Villains